


Morning Routine

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [470]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Animals, Families of Choice, Friendship, Gen, Post-Series, Running, Spirit Animals, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8441608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Simone wakes early to head out for her morning run, wanting to take advantage of the unseasonably warm mid-October morning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 323  
> Prompt: shine  
> Summary: Simone wakes early to head out for her morning run, wanting to take advantage of the unseasonably warm mid-October morning.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately eighteen weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was a fun little piece to write. Kind of a day in the life style fic, I suppose. What's nice is that this is the one hundredth fic in the "Alliances" sub-arc. I can't believe that sub-arc is nearly a quarter of the whole project to date.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

Simone wakes early to head out for her morning run, wanting to take advantage of the unseasonably warm mid-October morning. Slipping into her shoes, she grabs her phone and earbuds before heading downstairs. She smiles as she catches movement in the corner of her eyes, shaking her head at Ann's persistence in continuing to swim outdoors until the temperatures dip closer to freezing overnight. She steps out onto the patio and waves at Ann as she stretches out a bit.

"Be careful out there," Ann calls to her. "There was a bit of frost on the windows when I woke up this morning. This is probably my last week out here."

"I'll take it easy. I'm sure the hounds will alert me to any issues on the road."

With that, she takes off with a grin as she sees the trio of dogs waiting patiently alongside the driveway, tags wagging enthusiastically. She nods to each as she passes them, feeling a sense of calm as they fall into their usual places around her. It doesn't take long for the familiarity of this route to settle into her skin, muscles loosening more as she runs in a southerly direction, the rising sun warming her left side. 

Once she reaches the main road, she pauses long enough to bend over a bit to stretch. The omega rolls in the grass a few times before joining the alpha and beta again. Simone clicks her tongue once, turning to begin her run back to the house. The sun is higher in the sky now, warming her right side more quickly than it had her left. Her thoughts turn to the rest of her day, devising her plan of attack to get the most productivity possible.

Treats are offered to the hounds, and she happily accepts the bottle of iced green tea from Ann when she returns to the house. It's definitely going to be a good day.


End file.
